1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handkerchief holding devices and more specifically it relates to a handkerchief holding system for efficiently positioning and retaining a handkerchief or other object within the breast pocket of an article of clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handkerchief holding devices have been in use for years. Typically, clothing items (e.g. shirts) include a pocket in which a handkerchief may be received, such as the breast pocket of a shirt or suit. When positioned within a conventional pocket of a clothing item, the handkerchief is susceptible to falling out of the pocket when a person leans over.
In addition to pockets within clothing items, other handkerchief holding devices are comprised of a separate pocket structure that includes an elastic opening or drawstring to hold the handkerchief in place. These products generally have a structure that deforms over time, requiring purchase of a new handkerchief holder. Additionally, these devices are generally suited only for holding handkerchiefs and other lightweight objects loosely within a breast pocket.
In these respects, the handkerchief holding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently positioning and retaining a handkerchief within a structure.